Nanotechnology has enormous potential for creating innovative cancer diagnostics and therapeutics. This application proposes to establish a new Northwestern University (NU)-based CCNE comprised of a partnership between the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center and the International Institute for Nanotechnology. This partnership will leverage and build upon significant existing resources, relationships, and traditions of cross-disciplinary collaborations. NU is one of the few universities with the required physical infrastructure and intellectual capacity, a demonstrated track record of research success and technology transfer in nanotechnology, and established links between nanoscientists and cancer researchers to successfully achieve the stated objectives of a CCNE. The goal of this CCNE is to advance nanotechnology discoveries that have potential clinical utility for brain, pancreatic, and breast cancer detection, diagnosis, and treatment. Under the co-leadership of Chad A. Mirkin, who will drive the nanotechnology effort, and Steven Rosen, who will drive the clinical translational oncology effort, research is organized into five multidisciplinary teams. These teams are comprised of nanoscientists, cancer biologists, engineers, and clinicians with the goal of developing novel nanoscale technologies for ultimate development as cancer diagnostics, imaging agents, and therapeutics. Each project has a distinct focus and an industrial partner to promote the development of a platform for application in the clinic. To support these research goals, three Shared Resource Cores will be established: a Nanoconstructs Core to synthesize and characterize new nanotechnology constructs, which can feed into the primary projects and be tested in a common set of cell and animal models; a Bioinformatics Core to expand current biocomputing capabilities and to provide the capacity to utilize NCI online resources; and an Administrative Core to manage budgetary, administrative, and outreach matters. The NU-CCNE will promote collaborations not only across research projects within the center, but also Alliance-wide through pilot projects that will foster an environment where progress in one area could serve as a catalyst for progress in another.